Ventana abierta
by Darkilium
Summary: Querer ocultar algo es fácil, pero que pasa cuando eso que ocultamos son aquellos sentimientos que desean ser liberados y lo hacen de una forma especial en el momento justo; o por lo contrario se liberan como menos lo deseamos, lastimando a quien queremos.


_**Disclaimer: ATENCIÓN! DRAGON BALL NO ME PERTENECE, los personajes y la serie son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

_**Holaa! Yo de nuevo aquí, su amiga Dark. Intentanto alejarme de los long-fics al estilo Alborde del límite (En proceso XD) y queriendo hacer un OS :DD, algo más corto, pero tal vez más rápido y ligero. Si bien es cierto que soy trivial con elegir a la pareja de mi querido Trunks 3, me gusta mucho el Trunks&Marron son perfectos juntos ^^ **_

_**Bien...apunto de empezar mi primer **__**•**__**OS**__**•**__** yeah! Y qué mejor que empezar con esta pareja tan dulce pero a la vez tan apasionante. La idea se me vino a la mente y no quise que se me fuera. Por eso, disculpen si hay unos cuantos errores, porque lo hize en media hora, mirando TV XP.**_

_**Bueno sin más les dejo el fic a su disposición XD, espero que sea de su agrado...aquí mi primer One Shot!**_

* * *

**Ventana abierta**

* * *

**Ambos se miraban deseafiantes, decididos a conseguir lo que cada uno vino a buscar: un compromiso, una unión, una relación, y mejor aún, una futura boda.**

**-No perdamos el tiempo pedazo de ojalata.**

**-Como quieras estúpido mono.**

**-Comienza a hablar de una vez.**

**Androide 18 sonrió, se le podía ver malicia en ese gesto,qué era lo que quería pedirle? Mas le valía que pidiera cualquier cosa menos algo que interfiriera en sus planes. Tenía que conseguirlo, si quería que su linaje no callera.**

**-No estoy dispuesta a dejar a mi hija en manos del simio de tu hijo.**

**Cómo se atrevía un humano metálico, bueno para nada, a desafiar su propuesta! No lo permitiría, tenía que conseguir su aprobación del Androide 18 si quería que Trunks se casara y tuviera nietos con los cuales su linaje seguiría por muchos años. Simplemente no podía perder contra Gokú, un nieto en camino le venía, con la inesperada noticia de Videl hace unos días. Incluso lo habían festejado en la Mansión Brief, la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia. Pero...pero que pasaba con ellos! Cómo era posible que el debilucho de Kakaroto ya tenía a un nieta, Pan, y que ahora tendriá otro descendiente pero el rey de los sayayines no! Eso era totalmente estúpido, sin razón, ilógico.**

**"Kakaroto 2, Vegueta 0". Toleraba e pero e simplemente le daba verguenza. Sin nietos, acaso Trunks nunca pensaba casarse ? "Pero si apenas estoy en la secundaria papá!" Era lo que le respondió su hijo cuando él habló sobre ese tema.**

**-Escúchame pedazo de ojalata, vas hacer lo que te diga te guste o no!**

**-Te puedes callar!Aún no termino lo que tengo que decir!**

**-Agg entonces termina de una vez. Bulma llegará en cualquier momento.**

**-Bien! Como decía...no estoy dispuesta a una relación entre mi hija y tu hijo...**

**Vegeta se cayó de espaldas, acaso eso no era lo que le acaba de decir y de lo que él le estaba reclamando? De seguro sus circuitos o cables, qué podía saber él, estaban oxidados o algo por el estilo. Si, seguro era eso, recien hace unos minutos la lluvia había parado, seguro a la ojalata le había caído gotas de lluvia en su cabeza y ahora no podía pensar bien. **

**-...pero...**

**Esta palabra hizo que Vegueta se levantara rápidamente.**

**-Habla!**

**Androide 18 rodó los ojos.**

**-Pero si aceptaras las condicoiones que yo te doi podría considerar una relación entre ellos, pero solo eso, una relación, nada de boda.**

**-Que!**

**-Quieres que tu hijo tenga una oportunidad de que lo acepte si o no?**

**-Bien! Pero cuales son esas condiciones chatarra.**

**-Escuchame bien salvaje, a mí no me alzas la voz. Y quiero un millón , ah! Y en efectivo y en este mismo momento.**

**-Como quieras. Despues de todo es el dinero de Bulma y sé que esa cantidad es solo una miserable parte de lo que tiene.**

**La androide sonrió, lo había conseguido, había conseguido la primera parte de su gran plan de ser multimillonaria. Ahora seguía la parte más difícil, hacer de cupido, flecharlos y con un poco de suerte, los dos ya habrán dejado su enorme timidéz y se llevarían mejor. Luego quedrán casarse y para eso necesitaban su autorización, que conllevaría a otro gran millón más directo a sus bolsillos. **

**Y por consiguiente la lotería.**

**Trunks, como el presidente de Capsule Corp, se encargaría de mantener a Marron como una Reina pero lo principal, ella sería rica, ya no habría más preocupaciones para su futuro y lo mejor para su familia. Serían ricos!**

* * *

-No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de hacerlo.

-Entonces hazlo, no tengas miedo Marron.

-Pero, eso no está bien Trunks.

-Pero deseas hacerlo, con todas tus ganas no?

-Sí

-Entonces, hazlo, no te averguenzes o acaso tienes miedo?

Aun en esas circunstancia él seguía siendo arrogante y burlón. Por qué tenía que ser tan malo en esa situación. Él sabía como era ella, acaso la estaba desafiando? Sí, eso hacía y ella no se hiba a echar para atrás.

Marron tuvo que pararse de puntillas para quedar masomenos a la altura de su rostro, pero un poco más abajo. Cada vez la distancia entre ellos se achicaba, a escasos centímetros de rozar sus labios, Marron con sus dos manos agarró el rostro del pelilila y luego dejándola en esa posición, con su mano derecha, le dio una cachetada al Brief.

Impresión. Todos estaban impresionados, sobretodo él , que no pensó que en verdad lo haría. Pero qué demonios! Sentía una sensación lo bastante desagradable en su mejilla roja, tanto que no tuvo más remedio que sobarse el dolor dejado por la palma de la rubia. No podía creer la furia con la que Marron le había dado, en serio estaba tan molesta? Solo por desafiarle a que lo pegara por decirle que era una zorra?. Esa era la verdad, y si no, entonces por qué hace unos cuantos minutos, ella se estaba dejando que un chico de su salón le metiera mano eh? Eso era injusto, por ningun motivo nadie tenía permitido acercárcele de esa manera a ella y con mayor razón si el que se le acerca es un completo pervertido que dice "Tienes calor?" Y cuando la está abrazando baja sus manos hasta llegar a su...y ella se dejaba ¡Eso era ser una perra! , o otra frase era " Toma, un sticker" y el idiota se lo pegaba con una sonrisa maliciosa, en sus enormes y envidiables pechos!.¡Eso era injusto para él! El otro se salía con la suya y él, queriendo protestar y decirle a Marron que lo que estaba haciendo, no estaba para nada bien, recibe una fuerte y dolorosa cachetada en el rostro. ¡Injusto! Porque él siendo su amigo no le podía tocar ni un pelo. Si, al menos ahora lo eran. Amigos.

Porque las cosas sucedieron por suceder, con una visita sorpresa de la familia Jinzo a su casa. Ahí la conoció; no... claro que no, ya la conocía, aunque fuera solo de vista, jamás habían crusado palabra,nisiquiera un simple "hola". Hubo momentos en los que él quiso dar ese primer paso, conocerla, ser mas cercanos, pero los nervios lo invadían, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Y ese día era perfecto para hacerlo, porque por alguna razón misteriosa su papá estaba más que cómodo y hasta agusto con esa visita. Vegueta, con una sonrisa, cuando su casa estaba mas habitada de lo común? Eso era raro y era la primera vez. Pero dejó el asunto aún lado y aprobechó el momento cuando tanto su padre como Androide 18 se fueron, a la cocina? Eso fue más raro todavía. Ella se encontraba sentada viendo un programa muy gracioso que él también lo veía: zoo park, a decir verdad, nunca se imaginó que esa clase de comedia le gustara a la rubia, por las malas lisuras que hablaban como si nada esas personas con formas de bolas, pero que en el momento resultaban demasiado divertidas. Él se acercó, estaba dispuesto de que ese día saldrían amigos si o si, no sabía por qué quería su amistad, pero la rubia le transmitía una sensación de estar cerca de ella, de cuidarla, de protegerla, de quererla, de besarla...no eso no, por ese entonces. Se sentó a su costado captando la total atención de la rubia. Y sus miradas chocaron como si para lo único que fue creado su pares de ojos, fuera para eso, para mirarse entre ellos. Él por primera vez se sentía confundido. Que era lo que sentía? Ya había mirado a varias chicas pero con ella, había algo diferente. Sacudió su cabeza y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, de las que hacían soñar a muchas de sus compañeras de la secundaria. Y todo fluyó después. Él empezó con una pregunta común "como estas?" Para luego a ir a preguntas un poco más profundas y personales:"has tenido un novio?","ya has tenido sexo? Porque con ese cuerpo no puedo creer que no". Sí, debía admitir que se había pasado un poquito, y lo notó al ver la cara de Marron más pálida de lo normal y al ver que esta no podía articular ninguna palabra a lo que él decía, así es, nunca debió tomar mientras hablaba con ella. Entonces fue cuando no se le ocurrió otra forma de solucionar la situación. Se apegó a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de ella y con su mano tocó suavemente su frente.

"Te encuentras bien?"

Si hacerla pasar de un color pálido a un color rojo tomate era arreglar las cosas, pues sí "lo había arreglado".

Era enserio? Estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a la persona que menos quería que lo viera así. Pero no le importo luego de ver a Marron soltar unas carcajadas que parecían no tener fin. Tal vez, esas últimas preguntas no fueron las más adecuadas en ese momento, pues pudo descubrir que la rubia era inocente, demasiado diría él. Toda ella desbordaba pureza, ternura, simpatía, una atracción extraña pero muy fuerte. Ella era todo un encanto, un dulce encanto. Pero tal vez si no fuera por esas preguntas jamás hubieran llegado a conocerse tan profundo como ahora.

Tan profundo no, porque él estaba seguro que ella no sería capa de hacer lo que hizo, sin dudas no conocía esa faceta escondida de ella, para vacilar, le gustó, esa actitud nunca la había visto en ella, y ahora que la veía era... era ... mmm... increíble, en ella casi todo lo era, no importara como actuase. La miró a los ojos y pudo ver que la había fregado, no sabía por qué, pero aquellos ojos lo culpaban, lo culpaban del hecho de que ahora ellos estén rojos y votaran unas cuantas gotas al suelo. Un escalofrios inigualable le recorrió en su piel. Qué estupidéz cometió. La conocía perfectamente para cometer el error de decirle esa barbaridad, que era una perra, que no se respetaba, que le gustaba que la tocasen. "Idiota" se dijo así mismo. No pensó en lo que decía por no saber controlar sus enormes ataques de celos. Cómo disculparse, para su mala suerte todos estaban mirando la escena. Quién no, era hora de refrigerio, y ambos ocasionaron un escándalo en la cafetería. Los dos estaban rodeados de muchos estudiantes, ellos al medio, solos, enfrentándose, uno para quejarse y la otra para dar a claro que ella no era ni una perra y que su amigo no le estaba haciendo nada malo. Pero...acaso ella no se daba cuenta? Acaso tanta era su inociencia para que le cegara lo que le estaba ocurriendo? Sí y sí. Ella era inocente y él por sus tontos celos y no saber tranquilizarse ante la situación, lo dedujo a ella de la peor manera. No era su culpa, no era la primera vez , pero no era tan impúdico como el de ahora, antes solo eran miradas, unas miradas violadoras, pero ahora la cosa era otra. Eran tocamientos y él no lo permitiría. Su tope habia llegado "Puedes mirar pero no tocar", hasta ahí lo permitía pero más NO.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron al ver como Marron bajó la cabeza, apretó los puños y se marchó corriendo del lugar. Los estudiantes se habían abierto para dejarla salir del círculo que los rodeaba.

Qué haría ahora. Había metido la pata. Por qué siempre acababa así. La molestaba, para estar cerca de ella. Eran amigos, pero en la secundaria, en el colegio, era como un nuevo mundo; cambio de papeles, de diálogos. Su maldito orgullo, era el culpable. Porque su reputación de galán y conquistador se le hiba por el caño si admitía que solo le intereseba una chica, Marron. Que no pensaba en otra que no fuera ella, que las demás le importaban un pepino. Pero además, a su otra parte le daba terror el dejar de ser el Trunks que todos conocían, al que le gusta divertirse, el "sin compromisos", porque al conocer a Marron comenzó a ver el mundo de otra forma, con otros ojos, con otros nuevos colores muchos más claros; comenzó a madurar.

Era ahora o nunca. La perdería, y esta vez sería para siempre. Sonó el timbre, estaba acabado, tendría que hablar con ella en la salida.

Marron no podía creerlo, por qué de todos los chicos que había en la escuela , era él el que tenía que despreciarla, verla de una forma en la que ella por ningú motivo, lo era. Una zorra. Su amigo solo le estaba saludando con un abrazo, acaso eso era algo prohibido, algo malo? Además lo único que trataba de hacer Max era calentarla, era época de invierno, que pensaba Trunks, que su amigo la dejaría con frío? Pues no, Max era diferente, era un amigo que siempre se preocupaba por cómo estaba ella.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba ahí, en ese momento, en el colegio; porque, cuando solo se encontraban los dos, él era diferente con ella, era otra persona, una muy dulce, divertida, amigable. Tal vez solo la estaba ilusionando o estaba jugando con ella. Eran amigos, pero era una amistad rara, medio confusa, unas cuantos diálogos entre ellos, y la comunicación se cortaba. Pero esa comunicación fluída y amable se convertía en solo momentos de diversión, de burla en el colegio. Ella era la víctima y no lo entendía para nada por qué Trunks se comportaba a una manera distinta a la que ella conocía. Y por último a él que mierda le importaba su vida, si solo ellos eran unos amigos, más que eso, en el colegio ellos parecían solo unos conocidos; a él qué le importaba si un amigo suyo le hacía esos tipos de cosas. Es más, pensaba erróneamente, porque ella confiaba plenamente en su amigo y creía que Max no lo hacía con malas intenciones...o si? Bufó, claro que no, él sería incapaz de aprovecharse de su inociencia. No porque Trunks fuera ese tipo de persona, signifique que todos debían ser como él.

Se recostó sobre su carpeta, Trunks era un gran dolor de cabeza en ese momento. "Hubiera faltado hoy" se dijo así misma.

-Marron, estas bien?

Volteó a mirarlo, ahí estaba Max con una cara de preocupación. Ella negó con la cabeza. Él la atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazó, pasando sus manos por sus bello cabello rubio una y otra vez. Cómo le agradaba a Marron, tener en esos momentos a un amigo que la comprenda, que la apoye cuando más lo necesita.

Pero algo no andaba bien. Que tonta, que inocente había sido todo el tiempo. La furia se apoderaba de ella otra vez.

Trunks estaba en medio de una guerra interior y, su corazón y cerebro formaban parte de esta, pero se vio pausada al notar que Yami se le acercó.

-Hola Trunks

-Hola

Acaso había alguien que no callera en su encanto? Marron. Si ella parecía ser la única diferente a las demás. En cambio Yami, estaba loca por él. Hubo un tiempo en que fue su novia, pero solo fue pura diversión, ya saben, una chica popular, linda, coqueta...por qué no? Así era, él nunca tomó esa relación en serio, aunque no sabía que decir de Yami. Pareciera como si ella no habría olvidado lo pasado entre los dos, y él esperaba a que lo haga, podrían ser amigos pero él sentía atracción por otra chica. Debía aceptarlo, estaba templado incluso antes de ese día cuando se conocieron. Siempre veía a Marron en los recreos, en las salidas y comenzó así, como una atracción física, pero sin darse cuenta comenzó a sentir otra cosa, se había enamorado y lo averiguó después de conversar por primera vez con ella en esa inesperada visita a su casa.

-Me acompañas a mi casa en la salida?

-Claro

-Bien! No te olvides de buscarme, estoy en el 4 "D"

Suspiró, acaso no era ese el salón de Marron? Apretó sus puños, si hiba a ir para allá, tenía que prepararse si la veía a ella y decirle la verdad por una vez de todas.

El tiembre anunció la esperada Hora de salida, tan esperada para todos los estudiantes que al escucharla, inmediatamente guardaban sus cosas, desordenaban las carpetas y escribian en la pizarra "Vacaciones" aunque no lo fuera. Los profesores no tenían más remedio que sentarse y ser espectadores de lo que ocurría. Ya era hora. Trunks se despidió de sus amigos con la mano y fue a directo a 4"D" . Los nervios se apoderaban de él cada vez que daba un paso, veía como chicas y chicos salían del salón pero no se le escapó por alto como sus amigos de Max lo molestaban, mientras que este poseía una expresión de fastidio y a la vez de dolor. Qué le había pasado! Parecía como si una marca de una mano se hubiera grabado en su rostro. Espera!...acaso...Marron...

"Muy bien hecho carajo Marron, bien hecho!" era en lo único que pensaba Trunks. Ese maldito ya no volvería a intentar nada con ella. Pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, un jalón de su brazo.

-Trunks! Nos vamos?

No se podía esperar un ratito más? Marron no salía y él quería hablar con ella. No tuvo opción, agarró con sus dos manos el rostro de Yami.

-Estas segura que no quieres esperar a tus amigas? No piensas dejar sola a Vannia no?

-De acuerdo

Sonrió, había ganado tiempo para verla. Error. Ella ya lo estaba viendo y no estaba nada contenta. Trunks soltó sus manos del rostro de Yami, olvidándose completamente de ella para prestar la completa atención a los hermosos ojos de Marron. No y no, él no quería sacarle celos! Todo le estaba saliendo mal desde el comienzo. Seguro ahora ella pensaba que él tenía un tipo de relación con Yami, por kami, por qué las cosas nunca le salían como quería!.

Las amigas de Marron la vieron como estaba y se la llevaron empujándola y haciéndola reir. No podía acabar así, tenía que hacer algo ya, pero Yami se puso al frente de él muy coqueta y agarrándolo del brazo.

-Trunks aquí está Vannia y Aya nos vamos?

Ya no le importaba nada, ya había tomado su decisión.

-Claro Yami

-Bien entonces...

Trunks se desprendió del agarre.

-Solo espérame un rato si?

No hiba a permitir que se valla, ella tenía que saber por cuanto tiempo él se guardó aquel sentimiento hacia ella, la amaba. Solo tenía ojos para ella y nadie más, nadie. Yami vió como Trunks se dirigía a Marron.

-Te lo dije Yami, a él le gusta Marron, tú ya no significas nada para él.

Eso no podía ser, cómo era posible que Trunks prefiriera a Marron que a ella, qué tenía esa rubia que ella no tuviera!? Si ella era hermosa, era una idol del colegio, buena en deportes así como en los estudios. Ella era perfecta no Marron. Pero no se hiba a dar por vencida, jamás lo haría, pero en ese mismo momento no tenía más opción que presenciar aquella escena.

-Te encuentras bien Marron?

-Eh? Si, claro Andrea...me da igual, además yo no...

No pudo continuar. Alguién le había tomado de atrás el brazo, sin permitirle avanzar junto con las otras. Paró. No sabía quién era pero pudo notar la cara de sorpresa y a la vez de emoción de sus dos amigas. Se le paró el corazón. Acaso era...no, no podía ser él, jamás se le atrevería a hablarle delante de todos. De tan solo pensarlo su corazón que hace un segundo esta muerto, comenzó a latir rápidamente a una velocidad tan veloz que hasta pensó que muy pronto se le saldría.

-Aja...em Lesly será mejor que los dejemos solos, tal vez Trunks tiene algo importante que decirle.

-Si, entonces Marron nos vemos mañana.

No había duda alguna. Era Trunks el que la sujetaba. Y ahora que sucedería? Acaso él tenía otra queja para ella? No le era suficiente con lo que le hizo y con lo que ella acababa de ver? Sí, seguro él ya sabía lo ilusionada que estaba ella respecto a él. Que ella no era otra excepción, que al igual que las demás ella calló rendida a sus pies. Si era así, no podría afrontarlo, mirarlo de frente; simplemente no podía voltear, no lo haría o él la vería débil, vulnerable, se daría cuenta de las ganas que ella tenía de llorar y salir corriendo de ahí.

-Que deseas Trunks?

No hiba a mirarlo, no voltearia.

...

Silencio absoluto. Por qué no hablaba? Acaso solo quería molestarla como siempre lo hacía? Tal ves, hacerse el interesante?

-Si no tienes nada que decirme entonces yo...

Entonces el tiempo se detuvo. Por favor! Que alguien, quien sea, le explicara lo que estaba sucediendo por Kami! En qué momento, cuándo y cómo , Trunks Brief, así es, el mismo Trunks Brief la había abrazado?! Podía sentir sus fuertes brazos abrazándola por detrás de una forma posesiva como si no la quisiera dejar ir. Era como un "Inténtalo y verás que no podrás escapar de mí hoy". Además, podía sentir muy bien su respiración del pelilila en su oreja, sentía como su naríz de este recorría su aromático cuello como si fuera la droga más adictiva de la galaxia. Wait wait...stop, esto no podía estar ocurriendo, claro que no. Solo era producto de su imaginación o a lo mejor era un sueño, un sueño hermoso.

"Así es, seguro estoy soñando y todo lo ocurrido hoy, jamás sucedió"

Una risa tierna la mandó de vuelta a tierra.

-Jaja esto no es un sueño Marron, es la realidad.

-Que dices? Jaja no por favor, eso no puede ser cierto, estoy soñando. Espera! Hablé en voz alta cierto?

-Ajá.En serio no me crees?

-Nooo

-Entonces, te lo tendré que demostrar.

-Que?! Acaso piensas peñiscarme? Porque no te lo voy a per...

-Te daré un beso

-Igual no te lo permitiré!...eh? Q-que dijist-te?

Trunks la dejó en libertad deseredando sus brazos del cuerpo de Marron para poder voltearla delicadamente. Que simple resultó ser, por qué antes se rehusaba a hacerlo, a demostrarle cuanto la quería? Pero por el momento, ella no parecía creerselo de todo. En sus ojos se veía confusión, temor de la decepción ya vivida anteriormente. Era momento de actuar, de dejar a un lado las palabras y comenzar a actuar. Hechos y no palabras.

-Dije que te voy a besar.

-Jajaja vez? No te digo? Esto solo es un maldito suieño.

La paciencia se le hiba, ella simplemente no se lo podía ceer y él estaba esperando su autorización, pero ya no más, lo haría aún sin su permiso de ella. Con su mano derecha levantó su mentón para que aquellos pares de ojos azules se encontraran y se perdieran entre ellos. Que hermosa era.

-Marron yo...

-Trunks?

"Vamos! Dile Trunks esta es tu única oportunidad" pensó en pelilila. Acercó sus labios lentamente a los de ella hasta quedar a un centímetro de uno con el otro.

-Te quiero Marron

Y la besó.

La besó con todas las ganas que tenía de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, con todas las fuerzas de resistencia a un lado. Esta vez no se contendría. Aquella sensación, el de poder apoderarse completamente de todos los sectores de sus bocas, era inigualable. Era el primero pero parecía como si lo hubieran hecho miles y miles de veces. Como si ambos fueran las partes de un rompecabezas de solo dos piezas, encajaban a la perfección. Cuántos segundos ya estaban así? Posiblemente más de un minuto. Tuvieron que separarse por la obvia falta de aire, si seguían así no volverían a hacerlo.

-Trunks...acaso estas jugando conmigo?

Sonrió. Por qué demonios sonreía!

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que te quiero Marron.

Y la volvió a besar. Pero algo se le estaba olvidando...Yami! Dijo que le esperara. Se separó con no muchas ganas de hacerlo, quería estar con ella, quería volver a saborear aquellos labios que segundos antes lo estaba haciendo, pero tampoco podía dejar esperando a Yami.

-Nos vemos Marron.

-Eh? Pero...

Mas dudas, aunque él ya le había dicho sus sentimientos aún estaba confundida. Pero qué había pasado?

Solo miró como Trunks se le acercaba y le daba una beso en la frente, brindándole la sonrisa más sincera que ella pudo ver. Y ahí estaba él volviendo por donde vino, pasándole la voz a Yami y lléndose con ella y sus amigas a la salida del colegio.

Felíz, estaba más felíz que nunca, pero esa felicidad se le fue cuando vio a Yami voltearse y mirarla con cólera, comenzando a sentir un miedo terrible que le hacía erizar su piel. No, ya no debía tener miedo, las cosas ya estaban claras y también le quedó claro que lo que pasaba no era un sueño al peñiscarse fuertemente en su muñeca.

* * *

_**Y este es el resultado XP. Como estuvo? Bueno, decirles que este **__**•**__**OS**__**•**__** ha sido como una recompensa para los que estan esperando el cuarto cap de mi long-fic "Al borde del límite" porque sé que los estoy haciendo esperar mucho! Por eso quise hacer algo en mi único tiempo libre que tenía u.u y espero que les haya gustado. Sobre mi long-fic, claro que lo continuaré, es más voy por la cuarta parte, pero me temo que tendrán que esperar. Hay muchas cosas que tengo que aclarar y por eso les pido que tengan paciencia si? ñ.ñ**_

_**Sobre el OS XD tal vez lo dejé un final muy abierto con respecto a lo que sucederá después. Pienso o creo que este fic tiene para todo una serie de caps pero creo que así como está, está bien :D...aunque es posible que tal vez un día me dé las ganas de continuarlo ¬¬ jaja pero por ahora creo que será un One Shot aunque me quedó algo corto :/ pero bueno animos! \o/**_

_**Y gracias por llegar hasta aquí y terminar de leer el cap ^^ saben que los comentarios NUNCA están de más ;) Pero lo más importante, hice esto para todas las fans de M&T que me leen, Mari-Brief sé que te fascina esta pareja al igual que a Shana S y AKI.**_

_**Nos estamos viendo próximamente, besos (muack!), hasta prontooooo!**_

_**Las quiere Dark :D**_


End file.
